30 Baisers
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Recueil d'os Snevy... OS n3 : Amoureux. C'est ce qu'il était. C'est ce qu'il regrettait d'être. Dépendant, ridicule, pitoyable. Cela le qualifiait si bien à présent. SLASH
1. Regarde Moi

**Titre :** Regarde-moi. (je sais, j'ai fais énormément de recherche)  
**Auteur/Artiste :** ZooMalfoy (zoonnize)  
**Couple :** Severus/Neville  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter.  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** PG**  
Thème (numéro et nom) :** 1, Regarde-moi.  
**Disclaimer :** rien à moi, mis à part l'histoire et la rédaction. (Je peux pas avoir Draco!)

**N/a**: Mon premier Os entièrement sur le couple Neville/Severus. (Mon couple préféré après le Drarry.) Je prévient juste que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas faire de paragraphe... C'est assez étrange ;; Enfin, je supose que cela fait partit de mon style d'écriture.

**Note 2** : Cette histoire à été écrite pour la communauté Live Journal 30 Baiser. Toutes les explications sont dans mon journal, lien dans ma bio.

**Bonne lecture!**

**Regarde-moi.**

Regarde-moi, au moins une fois.

Prends le temps de me comprendre, une fois seulement.

Regarde-moi. Moi. Pas ma potion. Moi.

Tu m'ignore. Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me vois plus.

Regarde-moi, encore une fois.

Tu m'enlève des points, encore, mais ton regard ne se pose par sur ma personne. Il dévie invariablement.

Regarde-moi.

Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer.

Juste un regard. Pour me prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Deux mois à travailler ensemble. Deux mois à se côtoyer. Tout est partit en fumé.

Tout est revenu à la normale.

J'en voudrais presque à Harry d'avoir tué Tu-sais-qui.

Tout le rapprochement que ses deux mois on instauré est partit en fumée.

À présent, personne n'a plus besoin de notre association.

Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour tes potions.

Plus besoin de mon savoir.

Juste m'enlever des points.

Je représente cela pour toi. Des points en moins à Griffondor.

Cela ne me dérange pas. Si tu me regarde.

Je veux voir de nouveau tes yeux d'encre couler sur ma personne. Même s'ils ne sont que haine.

Je veux pouvoir te fixer, à nouveau, une fois nouvelle.

Regarde-moi.

Je ne supporte pas ton indifférence. Elle me brûle plus encore que ta haine.

Au moins, tu me regardais, quand tu me haïssais.

Regarde-moi Severus.

Une fois. Cela me suffirait. Une toute petite fois, pour prouver que j'existe encore à tes yeux.

Tu regarde même Harry. Tu le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il peut lire toute la haine que tu ressens à son encontre. Moi je ne peux même pas.

Tu ne me donne même pas cela.

Regarde-moi, simplement moi.

Deux mois à travailler ensemble.

Toi aux potions, moi aux plantes.

Un lien s'était créé.

Une sorte de complicité tacite était née.

Mais tout est mort quand l'ordre à disparu.

Voldemort n'était plus, il n'y avait plus de raison d'être.

Il en a été de même pour notre lien.

Tu l'as brisé, d'un coup, comme ça. Sans me demander mon avis.

Tu l'as rompu en me cachant tes yeux.

Regarde-moi.

Pour que je vois à nouveaux tes prunelles pétiller.

Pour que je vois le désir dans le gouffres de tes yeux.

Y étaient-ils seulement ?

Aurais-je rêvé ?

Regarde-moi Severus, pour me confirmer…

J'ai fini ma potion. Elle est réussie sans être aussi parfaite que celle de Hermione ou Malfoy.

Je ne recevrais aucune félicitation pour ça.

Aucuns regards.

Sachant que Severus ne me surveillerait pas je me laisse aller, fixant son corps caché par ses robes sombres.

Je l'ai déjà vu dévêtu.

Torse nu.

Il faisait chaud, il préparait une potion difficile. Alors il c'était mis à l'aise.

J'étais en mission de reconnaissance et je ne devais pas rentrer si tôt.

Il a été surpris de me voir surgir ainsi. Je ne l'étais pas moins.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je me mettais à ressentire un sentiment étrange à son encontre. Un peu comme de l'envi mais en plus fort.

Je me suis totalement figé à la vue de sa peau pâle, de ses muscles fins et doux. J'ai eu envi de lui. De son corps. De son cœur.

Ça ma fait peur. Je ne pouvais aimer mon professeur.

Et pourtant…

C'est là que je l'ai vu, la lueur, dans tes yeux.

Mais y était-elle vraiment… ?

Regarde-moi.

Juste une fois.

Juste un regard.

Je ne te demande pas un sourire, une caresse.

Juste un regard.

Tes yeux posés sur moi.

Je veux juste ça. Encore une fois.

La cloche sonne. Elle résonne. C'est comme une torture.

Il me faudra attendre. Pour te revoir. De près.

Mais même en potion te me paraît loin. Si loin.

Je range mes affaires alors que tu nous dis le travaille à faire.

Tu es tortionnaire Severus.

Je vais passer la porte, Harry me sourit alors que Malfoy glisse sa main autour de sa taille.

Je les envi.

Harry me jette un regard. Celui qu'il nous lançait avant une bataille ou une quelconque mission. Un regard qui donne le courage.

« Longdubas restez, j'aimerais vous parler ! »

Et la chance, qui sait…

La salle est vide et il trouve encore le moyen d'éviter de poster ses yeux sur moi.

Il corrige ses copies.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré durant mes cours Longdubas ! Je veux que cela change. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que grâce à mon infime bonté. J'aurais parfaitement pu refuser de vous prendre à mes courts, étant donné qu'il ne faut pas de sérieuses bases de potions pour devenir botaniste. »

C'est vrai. J'ai fait la demande à Dumbledor de continuer les potions. Juste pour pouvoir être avec lui, une nouvelle fois.

Cela à surpris tout le monde. Mais ce qui a fait la stupeur de tous fut l'accord que donna Severus à ma demande.

Mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Pourtant c'était ce que je demandais.

Regarde-moi Severus.

Regarde-moi.

Je ne dis rien. Il ne lève pourtant pas la tête.

Il l'aurait fait avant. Il l'aurait fait.

Il m'aurait traité d'insolent.

Et moi je n'aurais rien pu dire tant il me terrifiait.

Regarde-moi.

« Je me suis bien fais comprendre Longdubas ? Je vous vois encore une fois rêvasser et vous prenez la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un élève supplémentaire dans cette classe. Surtout si celui-lui si ne fait rien. »

C'est faux, tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me regarde pas.

Ça fait mal Severus. Très mal.

Je voudrais tant de chose. Mais une seule me suffirais.

Regarde-moi Severus.

Harry a eut Malfoy en lui disant trois mots. Juste trois petits mots.

Et si j'arrivais à faire mieux. Avec deux mots. Deux simples mots.

« Regarde-moi. »

Je le vois se tendre, stopper sa correction.

Sa main tremble.

« Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, Neville. Vos amies vont s'inquiéter. »

Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher comme ça, tu rêves Severus.

Je m'approche de son bureau.

Regarde-moi.

Je suis juste en face de lui.

Regarde-moi.

« Regarde-moi, Severus. »

Il tremble. Sa plume est secoué par ses frissonnements.

« Regarde-moi. »

Je veux ses yeux sur moi, plongés dans les miens.

« Regarde-moi. »

Je veux revoir ses prunelles embrassées.

« S'il te plais… »

Et il craque.

Sa tête se lève lentement. Ses yeux son baissés, encore.

Puis ils se plantent dans les miens.

Brillant.

« Je te regarde. »

Oui il le fait. Je me sens transpercé. Je me sens bien.

Je me noie dans ses yeux.

Puis une de ses mains se colle à ma nuque et m'attire à lui.

Nos lèvres se touchent, s'effleurent, se découvrent.

Nos yeux sont liés.

Puis ils se ferment, nous laissant découvrire autre chose.

…Embrasse-moi.

**The End**

Un commentaire, une reproche, des bravos (je rêve moua), une demande de meurtre?

Les Reviews sont là pour ça! ;D


	2. Quand la musique est bonne

**Titre : **Quand la musique est bonne ( ;p)  
**Auteur : **ZooMalfoy (zoonize)  
**Couple : **Neville/Severus  
**Fandom : **Harry Potter**  
Rating : PG-13** pour insinuation douteuse .  
**Thème : **Superstar (**7**) et musique (**14**)  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (snif çç) et la chanson non plus qui appartient au groupe **Superbus** (bouhou) je n'ai que l'idée (pourrie) et la rédaction (pourrie bis)

**N/a : **Me revoilà (qui à dit oh non !) avec… cette chose qui est censé être drôle (on note le censé, merci) !

_Voilà j'ai transformé ceci en recueil pour mes os destiné à 30baisers! _

_Plus que 27!_

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

**Oo†oO**

Il allait péter un câble. Lui le glacial, distant, terrifiant Severus Snape allait péter une durite. Sérieusement… Il lui FALLAIT une tête de turc, là maintenant, _de suite_, sinon c'était la fin de Poudlard !

Pourquoi fallait-il que Granger soit allé en France durant ses vacances ? Pourquoi était-elle tombé amoureuse de _ce_ groupe ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait écouter **la** chanson à tout Griffondor ? Pourquoi _cette _chanson était-elle devenu le fredonnement numéro un des élèves, toutes maisons confondues ?

Pourquoi ? Merlin lui en voulait-il à ce point !

Heureusement il n'était pas le seul à mépriser la chanson en question. D'accord, Harry Potter n'était pas un _bon_ allier, vraiment pas, mais c'était mieux que **rien**, sincèrement.

D'ailleurs le brun faisait la gueule à son petit ami pour avoir osé lui acheter le CD. Et toc, Malfoy était en abstinence depuis une semaine. Ça lui ferait payer l'affront qu'il avait fait à Serpentard en osant écouter cette musique moldu.

Le monde tournait vraiment une mauvaise toile d'araignée !

Le célèbre directeur de la maison des Serpentards grogna, avançant dans les couloirs déserts de l'école de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves étaient dehors, révisant leurs ASPICS ou leurs BUSES ou glandant simplement, des baladeurs, enchantés pour fonctionner dans l'enceinte du collège écossais, vissés sur leurs oreilles, devant passer et repasser **la** chanson.

_Lui_ aussi devait y être…

…………

On n'y pense pas, on reste calme, on respire et surtout, on n'oubli pas qu'on est un Serpentard de la pire espèce, haïssant les Gryffondor. Surtout _ce_ Gryffondor là.

Il en était donc à… Ah oui ! **La **chanson. La **fameuse** chanson. L'horreur qui lui rabattait les oreilles à longueur de journée !

Et dire que le directeur lui-même lui avait demandé de l'apprendre. Lui, chanter, une chanson moldu qui plus est. Il devait avoir fumé un joint au citron le vieux.

Le monde allait à la dérive. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui dise adieu en agitant un mouchoir !

En y repensant, lui aussi allait à la dérive. Des plus rapidement même. Il fallait voir les choses en face. Un Serpentard qui fantasmait sur un Gryffondor était un Serpentard fini. (ça valait pour Malfoy. Surtout pour Malfoy !)

Mais que racontait-il ! Il ne fantasmait pas du tout sur un _Gryffondor_, sur _ce_ Gryffondor ! Il était le froid, le distant Severus Snape et il ne fantasmait sur personne.

PER-SON-NE.

Alors qu'il allait prendre le chemin menant à ses paisibles et reposants cachots, un air l'interrompu.

On était en train de chanter LA chanson, là tout près. Faux en plus. Une voix timide. Un Poufsouffle sûrement…

Qu'est ce qu'il s'en balançait qu'il s'agisse d'un Poufsouffle ou autre, il avait enfin sa tête de turc.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où l'opportun osait chantonner cette ineptie moldu, faisant voler ses robes. Cet odieux perturbateur rebelle allait payer.

_Un rêve étrange  
Qui me dérange  
Un bout du ciel, j'ouvre les yeux, je me lève  
Sans que rien autour de moi oh, oh, ne l'enlève_

**Oo†oO**

Neville Londubat, Griffondor de son état mais aussi héros de la guerre au même titre que la plupart de ses amis, essayait de se donner du courage en chantant.

Lui qui avait dirigé toute une équipe de guerriers durant la guerre avait peur d'aller affronter le superbe et terrifiant Severus Snape, professeur de potions.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était encore plus terrifiant d'aller avouer son amour à Severus Snape que de se battre contre une armée de Vermifuges (créatures mi-larve, mi-homme.)

Heureusement qu'Hermione lui avait fait découvrir cette chanson. À l'origine elle l'avait apportée à Poudlard pour lui donner du courage, mais les autres avaient adoré et elle s'était propagée.

Harry qui avait soutenu à cent pour cent la jeune fille en était venu à haïr la chanson susdite. Il fallait dire que son petit ami avait trouvé malin de la lui chanter matin et soir alors qu'elle parlait de ce qu'il détestait le plus : la célébrité.

Un manque total de subtilité de la part du Serpentard, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez étonnant quand on le connaissait.

Mais, autant dire qu'à ce moment là Neville se moquait comme de la dernière culotte à poils roses d'Ombrage, des problèmes de frustration que rencontrait le blond en ces durs moments de premières chaleurs estivales.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait était la façon dont il allait aborder son professeur.

Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'angoissé.

Il était pétrifié à l'idée de lui révéler ses sentiments.

Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de faire marche arrière. Pas question.

S'il le faisait Hermione allait le transformer en chauve-souris géante et Harry, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énervé dans une période de frustration totale, le foutrait à poil et le collerait dans les bras de son amour. (Severus)

Il préférait sincèrement éviter ces deux extrémités.

Il frissonna en voyant qu'il se rapprochait toujours un peu plus des cachots, ou du moins du chemin qui l'y menait. Il fallait aussi dire que c'était son but mais ils approchaient vraiment trop vite là.

Alors, pour se donner du courage, il recommença à chanter.  
_  
Des hommes étranges  
Qui me dérangent  
J'en ai rêvé, j'en ai touché sans les voir  
A mon tour je me suis vu devenir :_

**Oo†oO**

Severus se rapprochait du pollueur de son environnement sonore. Pollueur qui reprenait de plus bel, comme les gobelins quand ils partaient en guerre, pour se donner du courage. (c'est à dire souvent)

Il accéléra son pas, de peur de rater son futur punching-ball émotionnel, veillant quand même à bien faire mouvoir ses robes autour de lui.

Il était pressé de pouvoir enlever des points à cette nuisance humaine. Très pressé. Bien sûr, s'il tombait sur un Serpentard il aviserait. Il n'était pas _si _désespéré.

Le martèlement de ses chaussures en cuirs cloutés accompagnait très mal le rythme, certes peu respecté mais quand même présent, de la chanson, donnant une cacophonie sans borne, montant aux oreilles fragiles de Snape avec agressivité.

Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une migraine.

Son pas augmenta encore de vitesse et le rythme se fit encore plus volubile.

Enfin il arriva au croisement et… se pris en pleine poitrine l'abruti chantant aux cheveux ambres.

OH MON DIEU…

Le célèbre professeur de potion retint sa respiration en reconnaissant la chevelure légèrement onduleuse et dorée de Neville Londubat, emmerdeur Gryffondor de première, nullité intersidérale en potions et nouvellement à son plus grand désespoir, celui qui lui faisait avoir des rêves cochons.

Sa respiration reprit, l'élève se recula, le visage rouge.

Severus ne put que le trouver adorable.

Il se flagella mentalement pour cette pensée dégradante.

Mais enfin, qui savait, il allait peut être pouvoir assouvir son désir le plus fou, embrasser ces lèvres rouges et pleines qui se tordaient si souvent en une moue timide et terrorisée en sa présence.

Juste histoire de le faire arrêter de chanter.

Pour sauvegarder son univers auditif, il le jurait, ou presque.

_Superstar, oh oh...  
A chacun sa gloire, oh oh...  
Il n'est jamais trop tard, oh oh...  
Superstar..._

**Oo†oO**

OH MON DIEU !

Cette chose noire sur laquelle il venait de se cogner, ce n'était quand même pas la-personne-qu'il-espérait-que-ce-soit-tout-en-priant-pour-que-cela-ne-le-soit-pas. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie de mourir aussi jeune, surtout sans avoir goûté une seule fois les lèvres de son professeur chéri, qui était la-personne-qu'il-voulait-que-ce-soit-et-que-ce-ne-soit-pas.

C'était bien lui, malheureusement ou heureusement il ne le savait pas encore.

Il avait reconnu cette rangée de bouton interminable qui enfermait son professeur de potion dans ses robes épaisses et lourdes, l'empêchant méchamment de fantasmer sur ce corps qu'il savait si délectable de beauté et de sensualité.

Nan il ne déglinguait pas. Snape n'était certes pas beau mais il était sensuel et torride, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, surtout après avoir vu l'homme se masturber sous sa douche.

C'était le cas de Neville, qui avait une dette à vie envers Dumbledore pour avoir donné une salle de bain commune aux espions et aux chefs de groupes.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de son professeur, se caressant, abandonné, alanguis sous le jet d'eau chaude, des gouttes coulant sur son corps, de la buée l'entourant.

Miam…

Il rougit en repensant à cela.

À ce geste…

_Un geste étrange  
Qui me dérange  
Je ne vois pas le vrai du faux de ce monde  
Ca ne ressemble pas à mon rêve, pas une seule seconde_

**Oo†oO**

Severus essaya de reprendre constance. C'était très facile de le faire en apparence mais c'était presque impossible de le faire intérieurement.

Il était parfaitement calme. Un Snape était toujours calme. Même en présence de monsieur super-sexy-dans-sa-tenue-de-combat.

« Monsieur Londubat, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de votre présence en ses lieux alors que tout le monde est dehors, sous ce ma-gni-fi-que soleil de plomb ? »

Il aurait été Potter il lui aurait répondu du tac au tac : « Et vous Professeur ? Moi qui rêvais de vous voir avec une couche conséquente de crème solaire sur le nez. Vous me voyez déçu. »

Il aurait été Granger ça aurait plus été : « Mais Professeur, les ASPICS sont dans seulement deux jours. J'ai plein de révisions de dernière minute à faire et je ne peux me permettre d'étudier dehors, au risque d'être dérangé toutes les cinq secondes ! »

Draco aurait déclaré que l'eau du lac n'était pas assez fraîche pour son bas ventre et Weasley 6° du nom aurait décrété qu'il lui fallait faire un tour aux cuisines, son estomac de mammouth réclamant à corps et à cris.

Mais voilà, c'était Neville Londubat qu'il avait face à lui.

Alors le garçon rougit, baissa la tête et affaissa ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé professeur, je vais de suite regagner le parc. »

Il avait murmuré quasi inaudiblement ces mots. Heureusement que Severus avait l'ouïe fine.

Il était surprenant de voir que celui qui avait tué bon nombre de mangemorts, en s'excusant d'accord mais il les avait quand même tué, était toujours aussi timide et maladroit.

Il soupira.

« Monsieur Londubat, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'aller dans le parc, je vous ai demandé la raison de votre présence en ces lieux. »

Neville releva lentement la tête, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

« Euhh… je vais vous laisser professeur… j'ai, j'ai… je dois ramener ça à Harry. »

Manque de pot, il tenait à la main **le** cd.

« Neville, dites moi ce que vous faites ici, grogna Snape. »

_Des lumières étranges  
Qui me dérangent  
Pour que chacun puisse enfin bien se faire voir  
A mon tour je me suis vu devenir : _

**Oo†oO**

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il était venu lui avouer l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui vouait depuis qu'il l'avait vu se caresser sous sa douche… Nan il ne pouvait pas.

Et puis il voyait bien que son professeur commençait à perdre patience vu qu'il tapait du pied droit sur le sol de pierre dans un rythme qui lui rappela étrangement **la **chanson. Alors, sans le vouloir, sans pouvoir ce contrôler, il se mit à fredonner.

Cela agaça au plus haut point Severus qui ne connaissait qu'une façon de le faire taire.

Il le saisit par les épaules et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien élève, celui-ci ne faisant plus potion.

La chanson arrêta instantanément pour prendre une sonorité bien plus agréable, leurs gémissements.

_Superstar, oh oh...  
A chacun sa gloire, oh oh...  
Il n'est jamais trop tard, oh oh...  
Superstar..._

**THE ENDING**

Merci à KuroiMamba d'avoir corrigé mes fautes ! °o°

Un petit commentaire éè ?


	3. Prendre Racine Dans Ton Jardin

**Titre :** Prendre Racine Dans Ton Jardin(je sais, j'ai fais énormément de recherche)  
**Auteur/Artiste :** ZooMalfoy (zoonnize)  
**Couple :** Severus/Neville  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter.  
**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :** PG**  
Thème (numéro et nom) :** ,  
**Disclaimer :** rien à moi, mis à part l'histoire et la rédaction. (Je peux pas avoir Draco ?)

**N/a : **J'ai fini ! °ç° (Le os hein !) hihihi :) J'ai réussi à finir ! ENJOY

**N/a² : **Les RARs des chaps précédents seront fais dans l'après-midi, en toute logique ! Les Reviews anonyme auront leurs réponses sur mon LJ !

♥•♥•♥

Un long sifflement retentit dans le bureau du maître de potion, signalant que sa préparation avait fini ça cuisson. Lentement il l'a passa, ne voulant en perdre aucunes gouttes. Le liquide rouge sang fut ensuite mis en bouteille et étiqueté. Il se nommait expression et servait énormément aux Aurors en missions, façonnant leur visage comme ils le souhaitaient durant un laps de temps d'une heure environ.

Severus ne l'avait préparé que par plaisir, sa confection étant d'une extrême précision. Pour passer le temps aussi, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Son regard noir se porta vers son œil de bœuf. Celui-ci indiquait qu'il était minuit passé et que la journée de Dimanche avait déjà commencé. Aucunes expressions ne vinrent plisser le front de l'homme. Il détourna simplement la tête et parti rejoindre sa chambre, après avoir pris le temps de tout soigneusement ranger.

Ses gestes étaient en tout point identiques à ceux qu'il répétait chaque jour depuis plus de 15 ans. Lents, précis, simples, froids. Il fut pourtant rapidement nu et se glissa entre les draps de soies. Se fut là que son comportement changea.

Il avait l'habitude de faire un peu de lecture, qu'importait l'heure à laquelle il se couchait, pour chasser ses mauvais cauchemars et aidé son esprit à se fermer. Seulement il éteignit la lumière directement et se glissa un peu plus vers le côté droit du lit.

Un soufflement retentit dans la pièce noire. Le froissement du tissu poursuivit la plainte. Froissement qui se renouvela encore et encore, étant le fruit de maints et maints retournement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne soupira pas, se contentant de fermer ses yeux. Malgré sa neutralité il était fou de rage, de tristesse aussi peut être. Il avait attendu ce soir là avec la fébrilité débile d'une adolescente amoureuse.

Amoureux. C'est ce qu'il était. C'est ce qu'il regrettait d'être. Dépendant, ridicule, pitoyable. Cela le qualifiait si bien à présent.

Ne pas arrivé à trouver le sommeil parce qu'on a prit l'habitude de dormir avec lui le samedi soir. Il n'y avait pas plus pathétique. Il le détestait pour l'avoir rendu ainsi.

Mais celui qu'il détestait le plus c'était lui. C'était sa jalousie. C'était le pourquoi qui tournait et voguait dans sa tête, martelant son cerveau avec un surplus de vigueur. C'était d'avoir le cœur bêtement serré.

Les ressorts du lit firent leurs dents de métal une nouvelle fois dans un grincement sinistre, alors qu'il se retournait, tournant le dos au côté ou l'autre aurais du reposé, la tête fermement et résolument enfoncé dans son oreiller de plumes d'oies, essayant d'oublier la douceur de sa nuque.

♥•♥•♥

Un jeune homme s'étira, le dos et les cuisses douloureux. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite, la lumière étant trop forte pour ses iris. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et son corps endolori l'étonnait. De plus il ne faisait pas chaud et la dureté du lieu sur lequel il était à présent assis était loin de l'agréable matelas de Severus. Son odorat, quelque peu réveillé capta une forte odeur de terre et de pollen. Il fronça les sourcils puis laissa doucement ses paupières s'ouvrir et prendre leur premier bain de soleil de cette magnifique journée.

La lumière d'hiver était radieuse, légèrement blanche, froide. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et ses jacinthes aussi d'ailleurs. Elles pointaient les petites fleurs vers l'astre solaire, rouge, rose, bleu, blanche, violette et embaumait l'air de leur parfum entêtant, un peu grossier, champêtre et hivernal.

Lentement Neville se leva, esquissant une grimace de douleur quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite. Décidément, dormir dans la serre était une très mauvaise idée ! Il ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs toujours pas le pourquoi de sa présence en ses lieux, à une heure si matinale. Environ 7 heures d'après le soleil. Logiquement à cette heure là il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Severus, le souffle de l'homme niché contre sa nuque, jouant avec les fins cheveux d'ambre qui se trouvaient là.

Il se secoua la tête, tachant de reprendre ses esprits et de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs les plus récents, son regard se posa sur une plante. Elle était étrange, pas vraiment belle mais ne possédait rien de repoussant non plus. Il s'agissait en faite d'une longue tige au bout duquel avait poussé trois énormes feuilles d'un bleu électrique, en forme de losange arrondit.

C'est alors qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres douces du garçon. Il s'approcha maladroitement de la pousse et, avec la légèreté d'une fée il effleura un bout d'une des feuilles. Celle-ci trembla de suite puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même, une goutte d'un liquide bleu visqueux tombant sur la terre humide de son pot.

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit d'un paisible bonheur.

♥•♥•♥

Le Professeur de Potion passa avec une lenteur terrifiante la lourde et simple robe qui lui servait de vêtement. Il esquissa un regard à son reflet mais fixa bien vite ses yeux sur un autre point de la pièce, n'ayant pas envie de faire face à son reflet. Ce fut le lit que ses globes oculaires prirent pour cible.

Un nœud se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Cette constatation là était bien plus douloureuse que l'état de son visage, tiré par le manque de sommeil.

Neville n'avait pas dormit là. Neville n'était pas venu. Il était dépendant de son amant.

Que de constats aux allures déplaisantes. Trop pleins de sentiment. Sentiments qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ressentir. Il se sentait trop vieux pour cela. Il était trop vieux pour cela.

Une nouvelle fois, aucun soupire ne passa les deux lèvres hermétiquement pincées. Pas plus qu'une vague d'expression vogua sur le visage au teint pâle et aux cernes appuyés.

Dans un tourbillonnement de robe il partit rejoindre la grande salle.

♥•♥•♥

Neville s'attabla rayonnant et tout ébouriffé, pour le petit déjeuné. On fut surpris de le voir là, lui qui n'était qu'un fantôme invisible le dimanche et on ne manqua pas de se moquer. Mais rien de ce qu'ils purent dire ne lui fit perdre son sourire. Il planait d'une certaine façon.

Cela fini par lassé ses camarades et il stoppèrent leurs moqueries, préférant se concentrer sur leurs assiettes remplis de mets délicieux. Seul Harry continua à fixer son camarade avec étonnement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Son ami le rassura du regard. Il tenta du moins. Severus entra à cet instant, le visage épuisé, l'air plus patibulaire qu'à l'accoutumé. Le brun aux cheveux fou eu la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son camarade pâlit à la vu sinistre de son amant. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son absence nocturne. Elles seraient certainement plus grave qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être. Tout prenait une autre proportion avec Severus. Tout.

Il essaya de capté son regard, comme il le faisait souvent lors des repas mais sans le moindre résultas ce jour là. L'homme en noir gardait le regard encré sur son plat de porridge, ne semblant rien vouloir voir d'autre.

Nerveusement Neville s'attaqua à sa lèvre inférieure. Il était inquiet, diablement inquiet. Il ne voulait pas d'une dispute ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il ne voulait pas du regard froid de son amant sur sa personne. Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à l'apprivoiser, à trouver la clé de son jardin secret.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu échange et Neville s'en rendait compte à présent. L'homme, malgré sa retenue naturelle et maladive lui avait montré son moi profond, ce qui se cachait dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Lui n'avait donné que de petits bouts, par moments, par instants, rien de plus. Il ne lui avait pas ouvert son jardin, son secret, son lui, son cœur. Ou un peu alors, mais rien qu'un peu, pas assez.

Pas assez pour que Severus ait une confiance totale en lui. Ou du moins, un début de ce qui pouvait être, pour l'homme, de la confiance.

Comment Severus aurait-il pu deviner que Neville cultivait, soignait, plantait bons nombres de plantes dans une des serres abandonnées de l'école et que ce soir là une Azulnia montrait une grande possibilité de floraison.

Il aurait du le prévenir, lui laisser un mot ou une autre forme de message. Il aurait du lui parler plutôt de son jardin, il aurait du partagé cela avec lui, et ne pas se protégé, comme l'homme l'avait si souvent fait et qu'il l'avait si souvent boudé à cause de cela. Il avait lui-même reproduit ce qu'il avait tant reproché à son amant. Il était le responsable du manque de communication qu'il y avait entre eux.

Le jeune homme, dont le sourire avait défleuri dès qu'il avait entre aperçu l'état du Maître de Potion, plongea son regard dans son assiette, l'air perdu, attristé, terrorisé.

Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à avoir et à garder. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qui représentait pour lui sa vie.

♥•♥•♥

Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Il savait que Dumbledor le surveillait, sûrement inquiété par son état physique des plus pathétique. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, il ne voulait pas de regard condescendant. Il n'aurait voulu que ses yeux, que sa bouche, que son âme pour le sauver, le regarder et lui parler. Il n'y avait que sa voix qui lui apportait parfaite plénitude, parfait repos aussi. Il y avait ses yeux. Tout en douceur, tout en pureté. Fuyant pourtant.

Fuyant. Cela le qualifiait bien. Neville était fuyant. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, il ne se confiait jamais. Et malgré la froideur de Severus, il en soufrait plus que de raison.

Il aurait voulu tout connaître de son amant, bien que cela ne lui ressemble guère. Mais l'état d'amoureux était-il plus saillant à sa personnalité ? Il se permettait d'en douté.

Il se concentra sur son assiette, conscient des regards que lui lançait son amant. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses yeux. Ses yeux si plein de ce jardin interdit à la porte barricadée, caché à la vu de tous. Aux cœurs de tous. Même à lui.

Il retient un triste sourire en coin et prit un cuillérée de bouillie. Elle colla à sa gorge sèche, laissant un arrière goût amer dans sa bouche.

♥•♥•♥

Neville tremblait. Il était anxieux, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait ce passer, arriver. Une peur tenace. Une peur qui se logeait dans le creux de son ventre et grignotait petit à petit ses intestins. Ses mains étaient moites. Il avait froid.

Doucement, comme au ralentit, il toqua à la porte de Severus, de deux petits coups sur le bois. Ils résonnèrent à peine. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit avec un rien d'agressivité. Rapidement, instantanément il se retrouva face à son Professeur de potion.

Celui-ci avait le visage fermé. Aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres fines alors que ses yeux avait inscrit dans son cerveau l'image de son amant.

« Monsieur Londubat, que me vaut cette visite ? Cela fait deux ans que je suis libérée de votre présence lors de mes cours, je ne tiens pas à la supporter en plus. »

Le jeune Gryffondor reçu le choque en pleine poitrine et écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Severus ne tiqua pas. Il ne fit pas un geste. Il ne sembla ressentir aucun sentiment.

« Je sais, je sais que j'ai du te blesser hier soir, que je ne t'ai pas donné assez de moi, mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de faire comme si rien n'avait existé. »

Il allait bientôt pleuvoir sur ses joues pâle et pleine, si douce sous ses doigts, tremblantes sous sa bouche. Severus n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Il savait que le jeune était sincère. Il était bien trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien.

Seulement le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème c'était lui. Il n'était pas fait pour Neville. Il n'avait pas su trouver la clé de son jardin, il n'avait pas su devenir le jardinier de son cœur. (Zoo : … nan c'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette phrase dégoulinante et sirupeuse ! Si… ç,ç)

Le garçon continua, la voix hachée, peu sûre d'elle, mais s'élevant quand même, plus légère qu'une plume.

« Si tu veux, je te le montrerais mon jardin secret, on y passera du temps à deux. Je ferais des efforts et on se construira le nôtre, rien qu'à nous, de jardin, plein de souvenirs. Si tu le veux. »

Neville avait la tête baissée, attendant la réponse, un geste de son amant. Celui-ci ne vient pas. Le silence qui les entourait était plus que pesant. L'air les opprimait tant il était étouffant. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'allait pas être asphyxié, sa respiration n'arrivant pas à se faire régulière.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'une tension palpable, il perdit tout espoir de récupéré l'homme qui partageais a présent ses nuits et ses pensées. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue alors qu'il relevait la tête, un pauvre sourire ornant son visage.

« Je te souhaite bonnes fêtes alors Severus. J'espère qu'un autre réussira à te rendre heureux. J'y ai lamentablement échoué. »

Alors qu'il se retournait deux bras le ceinturèrent et l'amenèrent contre un corps chaud et mince. Il peut sentir le souffle de Severus tout contre sa tête, le nez de l'homme enfouit dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux que tu me raconte tes peurs et tes angoisse, je veux savoir ce qui te fais frissonné, quand tu a froid quand tu souffre. Je veux te donner du plaisir à t'en faire perdre la raison. Je veux pouvoir te regarder en silence, t'occupé de tes plantes. Je veux te voir sourire, rire pleurer. Je veux te consoler. Je veux ton odeur sur ma peau. Je veux ta douceur sur mon cœur. Ton jardin secret est à toi. Je veux juste que te me le révèle, un peu, pour que je puisse y pousser moi aussi et y prendre racine. Je veux être ton tout, ton tronc de secoure. Je veux être celui que tu aime. »

Un sourire éclatant vint illuminé le visage lunaire du Gryffondor alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus contre l'homme.

« Je suis si heureux. »

Le professeur de Potion grimaça.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te répéter toutes ces naiseris ! Je ne parlerais plus jamais Poufsouffle ! »

Quelque chose comme un gloussement résonna dans le couloir.

« Dommage, j'avais prévu de prendre des notes la prochaine fois, pour les donner à Harry. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et fit taire le jeune homme par un plaquage de lèvre homologué.

THE ENDDDD

♥•♥•♥

Héhé ! FINIII ! j'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Ze vous aime ♥ç♥

Bisous doux

Zoo †


End file.
